


The Thief and the Priest

by Sweets_Thief



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libra is a priest of Naga and keeps to himself as well as he can. He looks after everyone that he can, but he doesn’t get too close to people. That doesn’t stop people trying to get close to him. He looks feminine and people assume he’s a woman and try to come onto him.<br/>This starts to change when he meets Gaius. Gaius is a thief from all over the place and he just happens to be in the right place at the right time to save Libra from his not so welcome admirers. That is the start of a strange relationship between them, something neither of them really regret.</p><p>**LAST CHAPTER POSTED**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> i love gaius/libra they make such a good couple and i just love them :L  
> so this fic is au as if the events of fea didn't happen and libra just carries on being a priest and gaius just carries on being a thief, and an assassin.  
> Chrom and the Shepherds will feature from time to time /o/

 

 

Libra was used to harassment; he had been dealing with it for years. Ever since he had hit puberty and hadn’t lost the feminine features of his childhood there had been many hundreds of men who had begun to hit on him only to find out he was male. Some were embarrassed, apologising and moving on while their friends howled with laughter. There were those that found it amusing and had a joke with him after they had apologised. Others just walked away, angry that they had been ‘duped’. Then there were those that turned violent. Libra could deal with them all. But it didn’t mean he liked doing it.

He was a Priest of Naga, running a small church in a small town quite close to the border of Ylisse and Plegia. He wore the robes every day, despite the hotter than normal temperatures that came with bordering a country which was majorly desert. The robes definitely didn’t help as it hid his body shape and meant the only way to identify his gender was through looking at his face, and he was clearly more feminine than anything. Most of the permanent residents of the small town knew Libra’s gender and didn’t bother him, except for a few flirty comments here and there meant as a joke. Libra didn’t mind that.

There was a small communal bath attached to his Church, it’s purpose to provide those with little money a place to bath and wash their clothes. Normally there wasn’t anyone there, since the small town was rich in trade from Plegia, meaning most of the residents had their own bathing chambers and washing chambers. But sometimes there were people in it, usually strangers, who didn’t know Libra.

Like today.

There were two men, big and burly, with big beards and they were running baths for themselves while chatting. Libra heard something about a deal that was going down, and fresh products that would be brought onto the market and assumed that passing traders were using the baths. He had wanted to take one himself, but he decided he would bring them fresh towels and wait for them to leave. Entering the bath house was a mistake.

“Yo, what’s a pretty little lady like y’self doing in ‘ere?” One of them asked when he noticed Libra.

“I’ve brought you fresh towels for your bath.” Libra stated. He had long since stopped trying to convince people what his gender was. It usually led to uncomfortable conversations about stripping him of all his clothes to prove it.

The other man, the one that hadn’t spoken, moved forward and took the towels from Libra, unceremoniously throwing them to the floor and grabbing Libra’s wrist instead.

“I know somethin’ more interestin’ than towels, lady.” He growled, pulling Libra close.

Libra tensed and pulled his arm free. He was strong, he had to be, but the odds weren’t in his favour with these two. One he could deal with but together they would be stronger than him, and they seemed to know it.

The first one that had spoken grabbed him again, looping his arms under Libra’s quickly and disabling him. The other sauntered closer and ran a hand over Libra’s robes.

Libra shivered.

“There are many good things we could do ta’ ya love.” The man purred.

“We are in a house of Naga, please don’t do this.” Libra requested calmly.

The two men looked at each other and burst out laughing. “Like we give a fuck what Naga thinks,” They howled, “We see what we want and we take it.”

Sighing Libra tensed and brought his foot up, kicking the man holding him sharply in the shins. He cried out and momentarily released Libra, who wasted no time in going for the door. He nearly grasped the handle when he was pinned to the floor painfully, his wrists twisting under him and causing him to gasp in pain.

“Ya want’a be a little bitch we’ll treat ya like one!” The first man grunted. “Ain’t no one else ‘ere but us!” His hands grabbed the hem of Libra’s robe and started lifting it off. Libra struggled as best he could but the second man came over and knelt on his legs, effectively cutting off his movement. Accidents had never gotten this bad before, he had never actually been assaulted because someone thought he was a woman. Was he going to be raped? Or would they stop when they found out he was a man? And would that put them off or just make them angrier? Libra found a million thoughts racing around his head, preoccupying him so much that he didn’t notice straight away the grunts of pain coming from the men and the weight falling off him.

When he did he was immediately on his feet and found the two men lying dead at his feet, small throwing knives imbedded in their skulls. The sound of splashing water alerted Libra to the fact that he still wasn’t alone and with grace and skill he leapt forward and grabbed the two throwing knives, arming himself in case someone else was coming after him. Turning to find out who it was he found an orange haired youth, no older than Libra himself, stepping from one of the many baths fully clothed with another throwing knife between his teeth. He was completely soaked and Libra couldn’t see the tips of his fingers but he was sure the youth had been submerged in the water for a while.

“Well that could’a been interestin’.” The orange haired boy laughed, removing the knife from his mouth and sheathing it in a small pouch on his hip. “You okay, padre?”

“I…yes I’m fine. Who are you?” Libra asked.

“Well that’s a secret,” The boy admitted, “Can’t tell you my name, might be bad if the Shepherds or someone came after me because o’ that.”

“You just killed two men in a House of Naga,” Libra pointed out, “I have to call the authorities.”

“Look padre, no one is gonna miss those guys, trust me.” The ginger boy said firmly, “I was hired to kill ‘em after all.”

“You’re…you’re an assassin?” Libra asked worriedly. He was only armed with two small knives and the boy in front of him probably had a lot more weapons hidden on him. But he was only thin and didn’t seem to have that much strength, Libra was completely sure he could have overpowered him if he needed to.

“I ain’t here to hurt you, padre.” The boy laughed. “You ain’t my target. My target is dead. So, you gonna call the authorities?”

“I should.” Libra said firmly, “But I want to know why you killed them first. And I want to know your name.”

“And why should I tell you my name?”

“Because you just killed two men in my home and I think you owe me that much.” Libra explained calmly. “I can see just from looking at you that even if I did shout for the authorities you’d be gone before they got here.”

“Yup I definitely would.” The boy agreed, “So what, you think it don’t matter if I give you my name because o’ that?”

Libra nodded. “Whether I give them a name or not they’re not going to catch you. And as a Priest I am sworn to protect the people. If you tell me why you killed these men, I may keep your name out of it.”

“I always leave a callin’ card anyway so you’d hear my name eventually.” The boy surmised. “Alright, I’m Gaius.”

“Gaius.” Libra murmured, “You’re not…not the famous thief Gaius are you?”

“So you’ve heard o’ me?” Gaius asked. He looked pleased and it confirmed to Libra that he was just a young boy. “Yup, I’m the thief Gaius. Sticky Fingered Gaius, Swift Handed Gaius, Sweet Assassin Gaius, whatever names you heard, they’re true. Pleased to meet you, padre.” He gave a small bow but he was still grinning so Libra knew he was teasing him.

“Why were you hired to kill these two men?” Libra pressed, “Please tell me.”

Gaius opened his mouth but froze before he spoke. Turning he listened for a moment before rushing Libra and kissing him quickly. Libra froze in surprise, not realising that Gaius was using the kiss as a distraction to disarm him of the knives so he could take them back. The thief tasted sweet.

“Gotta go padre, you got company.” Gaius murmured, licking the edge of his lips and grinning. “You can tell ‘em, if you like. Who it was that did this. They ain’t gonna catch me.”

With that he was gone, moving to the window faster than Libra could follow him and he was gone before the door burst open and several armed soldiers entered. The only thing left behind were Libra, the dead men and a small pink lollipop in the shape of a bear.

“Father, are you alright?” A voice asked. Libra turned and found himself face to face with the Prince of Ylisse and a few of his soldiers.

“Ah Prince Chrom I am fine.” Libra replied.

“Well those two men certainly aren’t.” The man behind Chrom stated.

“I know Frederick. What happened here father?” Chrom inquired.

“I was bringing fresh towels for my guests here when they attacked me.” Libra began. “They seemed to think I was a woman and that they could have fun with me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Chrom said without batting an eyelid. Whether he had assumed Libra’s gender or not was not evident on his face and he was still smiling softly.  
“Please go on.”

“They had me pinned on the floor,” Libra continued, “It hurt my wrists.” He held them out for Chrom and Frederick to see. They were red and starting to swell a little from where they had been pinned under him. Chrom nodded. “When they were about to start…assaulting me knives came out of nowhere and killed them. I didn’t see who it was.”

“But I know who it is.” Frederick said immediately. He had moved over to the dead bodies as Libra had been talking and he was holding the pink lollipop in his hand. “It’s that thief Gaius again.”

“So now he’s making a name for himself as an assassin.” Chrom sighed, “Spread out he’s probably still in the town!” He called. The soldiers he was with moved immediately and Chrom moved over to the bodies with Frederick.  
“Let’s get these bodies out of here and allow the Father here to clean up. We can find out who these two people are when we get them back to base.”

“Yes milord.” Frederick nodded.

Libra stood back and allowed the Prince and his butler carry the bodies out of there, taking the lollipop out there with them. So they knew the thief as well and they were after him. Gaius was just a boy, how had he gotten into this life? Libra wanted to ask him but he had no idea where the thief had gone and whether he would actually see him again. When the Shepherds had gone Libra turned to the blood pools and sighed. He really needed to get this cleaned up and his robes changed before he did an afternoon mass.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two times Libra and Gaius meet up again and the bodies between them.

 

 

Libra soon forgot his meeting with the thief Gaius, especially when the Shepherds moved on and he was no longer being questioned by them over the murders. He had learnt that the two men Gaius had killed had been human traffickers and were being hunted by the Shepherds as well. Whoever had hired Gaius to kill them had done society some good in Libra’s opinion, but after the months passed he slowly forgot about the thief.

Tonight was a rather special occasion. The mayor of the town Libra called home was hosting a large party for everyone in the town, and a few special guest from out of town. Libra had of course been invited. The mayor of the town was an avid believer in Naga and always gave generously when Libra did collections for the poor, for orphans, for anything really. Though Libra didn’t really like get-together’s like this, it was impolite to refuse and so Libra found himself outside the house being let inside by the Mayor’s butler.

“Please allow me to take your outer robe,” He requested.

“Thank you but I’d rather keep them on.” Libra replied with a smile. Walking further inside he found his way quickly to the main hall where the guests were milling around. Everyone knew him by name and many people greeted him with familiarity and warmth. Libra responded to them, giving answers when they asked questions about his church or his practises or what donations he was planning.

“Would you like a drink, padre?” A voice asked.

Libra froze when he heard that voice, and that nickname. It had been months since he had heard that voice but the memories quickly came flooding back.

Gaius. The thief and assassin that had saved him from assault a couple of months ago. What was he doing here?

Libra turned quickly and found Gaius dressed as a waiter. The boy had ditched the headband he had been wearing the first time they had met and his hair had been slicked back and was black instead of orange. Libra could just make out the roots of his hair, so concluded that Gaius himself had changed his hair colour. For a disguise then? He looked the part of the waiter, but he was a criminal. Why was he working for the Mayor?

“Would you like a drink, padre?” Gaius repeated. He kept his facial expression even but there was a twinkle in his eyes that told Libra he knew exactly who he was.

“What are you doing here?” Libra asked. He was too shocked to ask any other question.

“Ah Father, do you know this man?”

A new voice joined them and Libra glanced over his shoulder to see the Mayor stood there, nursing an empty glass. Gaius reached for it, and replaced it with a full glass of champagne. The Mayor happily accepted the drink and took a couple of sips from it. Libra declined a drink himself, he was underage and a Priest, he shouldn’t be drinking.

“This drink is merely fruit juice. Special made.” Gaius explained. He avoided the Mayor’s eyes but he had no problems meeting Libra’s. “Please try it.”

“Mayor do you know who this man is?” Libra asked quietly, glancing around to make sure that no one else could overhear them. “He’s not who he seems to be.”

“Guire? He’s worked for me for a few months. Probably one of the most reliable short term contract members of staff I’ve ever hired.” The Mayor laughed, “I’ve gotten so close to him already, I’m sad he’s going to leave me one day.”

“Why is he leaving?” Libra asked suspiciously.

“His old job is going to be re-hiring him soon and he’ll be leaving my employment.” The Mayor explained, “It’s sad, he’s such a good worker.”

Gaius didn’t say anything but there was something in his eyes that told Libra he wasn’t entirely happy about the way the Mayor was speaking about him. The thief had bitten his tongue, but there had to be a reason for him to be here. Was he here to kill the Mayor? Or was it someone else at the party? Libra assumed that Gaius’ ‘old job’ was referring to the life of crime he normally lived.

“It’s a shame you always lose the good ones.” Libra said coldly.

Gaius flashed him a grin. “Fruit juice, padre?”

“Fine.” Libra said and took the glass. Gaius smiled and walked away. Libra excused himself from the Mayor’s company and followed him. Gaius was quick, weaving through the crowd easily as if he did it all the time. Libra was not as quick, it was hard for him to ignore people when he walked past them and they spoke to him. He just saw Gaius leave the room through a side door before he was turned around and brought into a conversation.

It took him ten minutes to finally leave the room the way Gaius had and Libra had a feeling that the thief would be gone. He couldn’t be any more wrong for Gaius was leaning against one of the walls, the same throwing knives from their first meeting flipping between his fingers.

“Hey Padre,” He greeted. “S’been a long time.”

“A few months,” Libra disagreed. “What are you doing here Gaius?”

“Sounds like you missed me.” Gaius laughed.

“I don’t know you. I owe you a debt, since you saved my life.” Libra snapped. “Now please tell me what you’re doing here!”

Gaius sighed and hid the knife back under his suit. “Why d’you think I’m here? Why d’you think I came to this town in the first place, Padre?”

“To assassinate someone.” Libra guessed.

Nodding, Gaius rolled his neck and shrugged. “It pays well Padre. And I gotta eat y’know.”

“There are other ways for you to get food, and money.”

“It’s not that easy.” Gaius snapped, “Some people don’t make money like these rich fuckers in here. You gotta have a good start in life to get this shit.”

“Please stop swearing.” Libra requested calmly. “I shouldn’t have judged you since I don’t know you. But killing someone for money…it’s not a nice job.”

“No it’s not.” Gaius agreed, “It’s really not. The blood never comes off.”

“You should come to my Church and confess.” Libra suggested suddenly. “Try and wash some blood off if you can.”

Gaius blinked at the offer, unsure what to say. Clearing his throat and rubbing at the back of his head Gaius reached into his suit and withdrew a battered watch.

“I’ve gotta go to work but…maybe I’ll take you up on that offer Padre.”

“Gaius please don’t do this. Please don’t kill someone here.” Libra requested. “I’ll pay you if you need money but-.”

“You can’t pay me, everything you have goes to orphans, the poor, to your upkeep.” Gaius interrupted, “Forget it Padre. This is what I am. Sorry.”

Before Libra could say anything else Gaius was gone. Running back to the main hall Libra burst through the door as the candles went out and the room was plunged into darkness. Screams erupted and Libra could hear the chaos of people running around trying to find safety in the darkness. He managed to stay still despite his instincts telling him to flee, and in the commotion he heard a grunt of pain.

“Get the candles lit!” The Mayor yelled.

When the lights were finally rekindled Libra almost wished they had been left in the darkness. In the middle of the hall were two bodies. Their throats had been slashed and their expressions were looks of terror. Lay on the floor between them was a pink teddy bear lollipop, spattered with blood. Women fainted, men fainted, some even vomited. Libra had to avert his eyes. He couldn’t believe a young boy such as Gaius was capable of this but the boy had admitted it himself. Libra was nineteen years old, Gaius had to be that age and yet he was so capable, was so talented at assassinations it made Libra wonder how long he had been doing it for.

“Call the Shepherds!” The Mayor’s voice broke Libra from his thoughts. “We must call the Shepherds.”

“It will take them too long to get here.” Someone else yelled back, “We must move and preserve the bodies for evidence.”

“Look!” Another exclaimed, “The killer left something.”

“A pink teddy bear lollipop.” The Mayor murmured. “It was that famous Thief Gaius! The one that killed the two men in the Church a couple of months ago! He left the same thing there.”

All eyes turned to Libra and the blonde Priest wished the floor could swallow him whole.

“Did you see him Father?” Someone asked.

“I didn’t see him in the first crime, so if he were here I wouldn’t have recognised him.” He lied.

“Do harass the good Father,” The Mayor ordered. “Father will you please send a message to the Shepherds, and then return to the Church and say a prayer for these good souls?”

“Of course,” Libra agreed. Anything to get out of that house and away from the dead. The next time he saw Gaius, would it be on the other side of a dead body yet again?

//

The next time Libra saw Gaius there was a lot of blood, but this time it was Gaius’ own. The boy was injured and Libra heard him coming before he saw him. The panting and shuffling echoed through the Church and when Libra turned he saw Gaius bleeding everywhere.

“Hey Padre,” He greeted with a grin and a salute of his hand, “You got a minute?”

“I…I think you’re going to need more than a minute of my time!” Libra exclaimed. “What happened?”

“The Shepherds were chasing me. They got me. I ran. I need a place to hide so…um, can I impose?” Gaius asked.

“Did the Shepherds see which way you went?” Libra asked quickly.

Gaius shrugged, “No idea. Might have seen me come into town but I don’t think they saw where I went.”

“They’re going to come here,” Libra panicked, “If I’m associated with you again they won’t believe that I haven’t seen you.”

“If you…can get me to…somewhere…that I can hide they won’t find me.” Gaius panted, “But please…hurry.”

Libra was torn. Gaius was a criminal but he was also injured. And if the Shepherds found him there was nothing but a noose waiting for him. He had to help him, he was inclined to as a Priest. Gaius was wavering on his feet and Libra moved quickly to catch him before he fell. Lifting Gaius onto his back Libra hurried through the main hall of the Church to the housing at the back.

“Your back is so warm and comfortable.” Gaius sighed.

“Now really isn’t the time.” Libra countered.

“Sorry.” Gaius grunted in pain as Libra shifted and his wounds jolted. “I flirt when I get nervous. It’s um…got me out of some sticky situations.”

“I can imagine,” Libra said drily. “Where would be best to hide?”

“Up there.” Gaius said, nodding up at the ceiling. There was a loose panel there, something Libra had never noticed before. Gaius shifted on Libra’s back, pushing himself up onto his shoulder so he could reach the roof and pull himself up through the hole. “You might wanna take that robe off Padre, it’s got blood on it.”

Glancing down at himself Libra saw Gaius was right. In fact, there was a small trail leading right to the loose panel. Pulling off his robe Libra mopped the floor as he walked back to the Church hall. Gaius had been bleeding bad and from what he had heard he had been running for a while. There was a chance his wounds were infected, or he had lost too much blood. And if the Shepherds didn’t know where he was and he spent too much time hiding up in that crawl space…Libra didn’t want another dead body in his Church.

Luckily he didn’t have to wait too long. Libra just made it to the front doors of the Church when Chrom and Frederick appeared. They were sweaty from a long ride and Libra could see their horses grazing just off from the Church.

“Prince Chrom, welcome to my Church,” Libra began, “Have you come to confess?”

“I’ve got nothing to confess right now, Father.” Chrom began.

“Please, call me Libra.” Libra requested.

“Of course. Libra, we’re tracking a very dangerous criminal, by the name of Gaius. You might remember he was the same criminal that assassinated two men here a few months ago. Frederick managed to run him down but he escaped, and he made it here. Have you seen him, Libra?”

Libra had never been a good liar, and Frederick was known for being extremely wary.

“I haven’t seen him. What are you chasing him for?”

“He’s a career criminal.” Frederick said shortly, “You don’t need to know anything other than that. Do you mind if we take a look around, Father? The thief may have hidden himself without you knowing.”

“Of course,” Libra replied immediately. “I’ve not seen him but I don’t want him on my property if he’s as dangerous as you say.”

“Milord please stay here,” Frederick requested, “I will be done shortly.”

“Frederick I can help you-.”

“Milord please watch the Priest here.” Frederick said firmly.

Chrom rolled his eyes and nodded. “Fine. You don’t mind, do you Father?”

“Not at all. Please come and have a seat with me in the garden while we wait.” Libra said, guiding Chrom over to a bench and sitting with him. Frederick disappeared inside.

\--

Gaius held his breath when he heard footsteps coming towards his hiding space. He had closed the roof panel properly and so had no way of seeing who was beneath him. The footsteps sounded like Libra’s, but the thief couldn’t be sure.

“They’re gone, Gaius.”

Gaius remained quiet until Libra repeated the words. Pulling back the roof panel Gaius fell from the roof right on top of the Priest, who caught him effortlessly.

“I need to check you over.” Libra said immediately, “You’re really bad.”

Gaius nodded. His body was mostly numb to the pain now and the blood flow was sluggish. Libra carried him gently to his own bedroom and laid him on the bed. Gaius didn’t fight as the Priest stripped him down and examined his wounds. They were deep and straight, made from some kind of blade, a spear or a sword. Gaius’ eyes were closed but he was still breathing, rather raggedly.

Libra brought out his Mend healing staff and ran it over Gaius’ wounds. It wouldn’t heal the skin, Libra was going to have to stitch him up himself, but it would clear out any infection and set the basis for him to heal the thief properly. Gaius lay still, his chest the only thing moving in jagged motions as he tried to keep calm.

“You’re going to be fine,” Libra murmured, “You got here just in time but you’re going to have to stay here for a while.”

“Well…you did say you wanted me to confess, Padre.” Gaius laughed.

“Don’t talk.” Libra ordered. “Just let me work.”

Gaius nodded and fell silent. He watched the Priest work with something in his eyes. Why was Libra going to such lengths for him? He was a criminal, the worst type of person and Libra had knowledge of the fact that he had killed four people, and even more according to Chrom and Frederick. But the Priest was compassionate and had hidden him, with barely a second thought. It was an alien thing to Gaius. He was used to fighting for everything he had and never having anyone to rely on. Coughing, he averted his gaze from the Priest and closed his eyes. This process was going to take a while and he was going to have new scars when it was over.

//

He heals well, but Libra isn’t quite sure how Gaius hasn’t died for excessive sugar intake from the amount of snacks he eats while he’s stuck in bed. It would have been suspicious but Libra only needs to buy in a little amount because Gaius has brought a huge amount with him already.

They talk while he’s healing, Gaius can do little else. Libra listens to his stories of grandeur and of travelling the world. He avoids stories about his criminal activities since he doesn’t want to ‘confess’ to Libra while he’s still healing. Libra understands, faith can scare people when they’re not one-hundred percent well. He learns that Gaius is only sixteen-years-old and has been in the criminal game since he was seven. He also had a brother, although they weren’t blood related but had merely been raised together.

“He’s a great person but he’s not that good at crimes,” Gaius laughed, sucking on a lollipop as Libra checked and cleaned his scars.

“Do you cover for him?”

“I did when we were still together. I’ve not seen him for a few years. I sorta got into assassination to protect him.”

“How does you committing assassinations protect your brother?” Libra inquired.

Gaius shifted underneath Libra’s hands and shrugged. “It just does y’know. Keeps attention on me and not him when he messes up. He’s got a kid now though so he’s got a job of his own. We were raised by a criminal organisation; they weren’t happy when we left. They chase me, leave my brother alone.”

“That’s strangely noble.” Libra admitted, “Your scars are healing fine, after a couple more days you’ll be fine to move.”

“Good.” Gaius stretched as he spoke and moaned as he did. “I’m getting bored just lying around.”

“I can’t let you leave just yet.” Libra said firmly.

“Hah?”

“You haven’t confessed to me yet. You’ve killed four people that I know of. From what Prince Chrom said you’re a career criminal so you’ve probably killed more. I’ve done a lot of favours for you Gaius, and I just want some answers.”

“You ain’t gonna like the answers I’ve got for you, Padre.” Gaius muttered.

“I don’t have to like them, I just have to listen to them. Now, I’m going to make you some real food. All I’ve seen you eat is sugar since you’ve been staying here.” Libra declared.

“I can have desert right?” Gaius asked as Libra left the room. The Priest left no answer and closed the door on Gaius complaining.

//

“My total count is about twenty?” Gaius guessed. He was lounging on one of the pews in the Church, having refused to go into the Confession Booth. Libra couldn’t blame him, he had to keep his leg stretched out to make sure it was comfortable and he didn’t pull the stitches. The Confession Booth wasn’t exactly spacious.

“You’ve assassinated twenty people.” Libra stated.

Gaius nodded. He was picking between different candies that were resting on his stomach, trying to decide from the size and the smell which one he wanted to eat. “The two I killed here that tried to attack you were human traffickers. The two I killed for the Mayor, well they were just in the Mayor’s well.”

“The Mayor hired you for that?” Libra exclaimed, shifting so he could see Gaius better.

“Yup. He’s climbing the Ylissean political ladder and those two were in his way. I left the calling card so they wouldn’t blame the Mayor.” Gaius explained, “They were just normal people.”

“What about the other sixteen people you’ve killed?” Libra pressed. “What did they do?”

“Some of ‘em I dunno.” Gaius admitted, “Back when I first started I didn’t look into people much. Then I did start and realised most of the people I was assassinating were assholes anyway. Or I was hired by an asshole. Either way, as long as I got money it didn’t matter to me.”

“I don’t understand one thing,” Libra said. “If you keep getting so much money from these assassinations why do you keep doing them?”

“I don’t keep the money. Most of it I give to people who really need it. I can steal what I need without an issue y’know, but a lot of people can’t. I know you know that because you hold charity events and stuff for the poor.”

“Every little bit you give me makes me think you’re a lot more noble than you seem.” Libra commented quietly. “You get money from horrible activities and give it to people who need it.”

“I keep some of it.” Gaius shrugged, “But I don’t need it all.”

“Do you like being an assassin for hire?” Libra asked.

Gaius didn’t answer straight away. He moved through his candies one by one and chose a few to eat while he considered what to say. Libra waited. He was used to waiting for answers. Whenever people came to him for confessions they generally didn’t think their confessions through and had to spend some time thinking about their answers.

“No.”

His answer was so quiet Libra almost missed it.

“You don’t like doing it?”

“I don’t like killing people.” Gaius stated, “Whoever I kill, it’s someone’s dad or brother or son or mother or daughter or sister y’know? They’ve probably got a family and just got on someone’s bad side. Paid with their life. I’m not a noble person like you think. I give away my money because it’s blood money. If I can help people with it well, it helps me sleep at night but it’s not for noble intentions. I’ve killed a thirteen-year-old girl because she could identify the suspects in a murder investigation being conducted in the area. She didn’t deserve it but that was one of my highest paying jobs. Made me sick. Told myself I’d get out of the game after that but I didn’t. It pays well. And it’s hard to get out. You can’t just disappear people always find you. And a lot of ‘em don’t take kindly to you saying no.”

There was venom in his tone as he spoke, Libra noticed it immediately. There was real hatred too, for himself and what he had done. Gaius wasn’t happy with his life choices, and he was aware enough to admit that he had made those choices and that it wasn’t because of his poor start that he had entered a life of crime. That was one of the first things he had admitted to Libra, and he had only been there for a week and a half. There was something about Gaius that drew Libra to him. He had a noble spirit, the sort Libra looked for in people, that he liked seeing in people. But he was dirty. He was a criminal and he revelled in it. The stories he had told about thievery and travelling into the darkest areas of the world had been filled with such gusto and such excitement that it was clear he loved being a thief. But an assassin, no, he hated doing that. That was also clear.

“I could help you get out.” Libra suggested suddenly. He didn’t know why but he wanted to spend more time with Gaius. He was such an interesting person. “Stay here with me.”

“What become a Priest like you? I don’t believe in Naga,” Gaius laughed.

“You’ve prayed with me.” Libra pointed out, “There’s some belief there.”

Gaius looked uncomfortable and shifted positions again. “You’re pretty, it’s hard to say no to you.”

“That was just weak,” Libra smiled, “You can’t blame your nerves for that, your last one was pretty good.”

“What can I say.” Gaius laughed nervously, “So what, you want me to stay here with you. Are you remembering the kiss we shared.” Gaius’ eyebrow's rose and he wiggled them at the blonde.

Libra shook his head and smiled. “That was better. But yes, I would like you to stay here with me. To get out of the game of being an assassin.”

“I don’t really see how that helps me.” Gaius said.

“You can confess to me whenever you need to. And no one will look for you here because no one will think of a criminal living with a priest.” Libra explained, “You’ll do fine here.”

Gaius scoffed and shook his head. “It isn’t that easy, Padre.”

“Gaius when you were talking to me I saw the light in your eyes and I could hear the excitement in your voice. You love being a thief don’t you? But you don’t like being an assassin. I know I probably shouldn’t be condoning your passion for a crime but it’s nice to see you have a passion like that. You enjoyed the travelling. And when you worked on stalls and actually earned money you loved it as well didn’t you. Name me one good reason why you can’t just stop.” Libra demanded.

“It…give me a minute and I’ll give you one!”

“Okay.”

Libra fell silent, as did Gaius. Libra already knew that Gaius wouldn’t be able to give him a straight answer because there wasn’t one to give. Gaius was afraid because he had been going for so long that if he stopped his past would catch him. As long as he could run from his crimes and continue leaving a breadcrumb trail he wouldn’t get caught. There wasn’t much logic in it, but Libra had never been on the run with his life on the line.

“Do you have an answer?” He asked when the minute was up.

“No.” Gaius mumbled. “There isn’t one.”

“I will allow you to stay here with me, as long as you behave.” Libra suggested again, “Please just, follow your passions.”

“Why are you doing this?” Gaius asked, sitting up and fixing Libra with a confused stare. “You don’t know me. As you said I’ve killed four people in front of you and I could easily kill you. So why are you letting me stay here?”

“Because I can see that you’ve got a good soul,” Libra murmured, “You’re a good person, you just made a lot of bad choices.”

“Yeah I did.” Gaius agreed, “I made a load of bad choices.”

“Well I don’t expect you to stop. Like I said you like stealing. Just…don’t steal from the town while you stay with me.” Libra said, “Do you want something to eat?”

“I haven’t finished confessing yet,” Gaius murmured, “Unless you don’t want to hear anymore?”

“I do. But if you’re going to stay with me, we’ll have plenty of time.”

Libra stood up and offered a hand to Gaius, helping him stand.

“Thanks Padre.” Gaius whispered, “It means a lot.”

“I have a feeling that there’s a lot to you Gaius, you’re not just a criminal. I’d like to know the man underneath.” Libra explained nervously. These feelings had only surfaced in the last week and they had surfaced extremely quickly.

Gaius flushed and avoided Libra’s eyes. Libra smiled and led Gaius from the Church Hall, letting the thief support himself on his own body as they walked.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius and Libra fall into a pattern. Gaius fucks it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this became a hard chapter to write idk why orz but i finally got it to a point where i was sort of happy with it /o/

 

 

Life with Gaius goes quite well, considering. They enter a comfortable routine after only a few days. It usually consists of Libra waking first and making breakfast. Gaius wakes up and joins him for breakfast and then they go about their days. Libra prepares for masses, gives them, listens to confessions, cleans the Church, goes shopping, spends time with the small group of orphans that live in the town and then holds another mass. Gaius spends most of his day resting, since his leg still gives him problems, but he helps Libra clean where he can. He also prepares all the meals after breakfast since Libra is so busy. He also spends time making sweets, and carving little wooden animals out of nothing. Libra is amazed by what he can do with his hands. After Libra is finished with the people and they’ve eaten dinner, Gaius confesses to Libra more of what he’s done in his life.

After a couple of days, they started swapping confessions. Gaius admitted that he wasn’t really comfortable sharing all this with Libra without getting something in return. And since Libra didn’t want to be bribed by the thief, he confesses some of his misdeeds as well.

“You didn’t cut off all her hair,” Gaius laughed. They’ve taken to having their confessions in the garden, since it was so warm outside and they can watch the stars. Gaius likes seeing the sky. He likes a lot of things that are associated with being free.

“I did,” Libra admitted uncomfortably. “I wasn’t a very good child.”

“I’ll say,” Gaius was holding his stomach as he laughed, his sides aching in pain. Libra pushed him as best he could from his lying position. Gaius wobbled to humour him and slowly his laughter died down.  
“So is it my turn?”

“Yeah. I’ve told you my embarrassing story.” Libra agreed.

“Okay here goes. The first thing I ever stole was from Prince Chrom.”

“You’re joking?” Libra exclaimed, turning to look at Gaius. The thief looked back at him, grinning with a lollipop stuck out of his teeth.

“Nope. I was seven. Running from a shop keep who had caught me stealing. Ran right into him and his group. Knocked him over and when I helped him back up took the ring right off his finger.” Gaius admitted. “Not my worst confession I know but still somethin’.”

“Why don’t we try something different tonight?” Libra suggested after a moment. “I know you normally confess all your problems to me, but how about we just talk about…us.”

“Us?” Gaius asked with a cheeky grin. He rolled over onto his side and blew a kiss at Libra.

“Nervous again?” Libra inquired.

“Maybe,” Gaius chuckled, “I’m not really one for sharing my personal information.”

“You’ve been willing to share for me,” Libra admitted, “It’s only been a couple of weeks and I know a lot about you.”

Gaius shrugged as best he could. “There’s something about you that I trust I guess.”

“You don’t trust easily do you?” Libra asked.

“Should I?” Gaius questioned.

“Not in your field I assume,” Libra agreed. “We can swap stories again, if that’s better for you.”

“I guess that’s alright.” Gaius muttered, “As long as it’s just between us.”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Libra promised.

“It’s getting late.” Gaius said suddenly, “We should, talk about this tomorrow. Can I stay in your room tonight, Padre?”

Libra had been half way through standing up to help Gaius to his feet and he nearly fell on his ass at the suddenness of the question.

“Sorry was that a little sudden?” Gaius laughed nervously, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It didn’t upset me it was just a little sudden. Why do you want to stay with me?” Libra asked.

Gaius shifted. “Nightmares.” He admitted quietly.

When he didn’t elaborate Libra realised they were not something Gaius could easily talk about and so decided not to push it. Would sleeping in his room really help with the nightmares or did Gaius have ulterior motives? It didn’t really matter if he did, Libra decided, since he was far taller and stronger than Gaius was anyway.

“Of course.” He agreed. “I’ll bring a bed in for you.”

Gaius smiled and nodded. He allowed Libra to help him to his feet and followed the Priest inside the Church. The thief was quiet as they walked towards Libra’s bedroom, taking a small detour to his room to gather the blankets off his bed and wrap them around his shoulders like a child. Libra smiled when he saw him and allowed Gaius to make himself comfortable on the make-shift bed he had set up whilst Gaius had gone to get his blankets.

“I hope you get a good nights sleep, Gaius.” Libra said quietly, pressing a kiss to Gaius’ forehead subconsciously and climbing into bed. Gaius buried himself in blankets and his himself from the world. Libra smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off.

//

Gaius’ breath came out in short bursts as he woke with fear running like fire in his veins. The room was pitch black except for a small sliver of moonlight coming through the dark curtains. Libra was still sleeping, his breathing was light and even. Standing up Gaius crept from the room and headed for the kitchen to get a cool glass of water. Sweat was dripping from his hair and Gaius kept the knife he kept under his pillow close to his chest as he crept through the dark corridors.

There were no curtains on the windows in the kitchen, giving Gaius a rather limited view of the small garden Libra kept. His heart was still pounding as he sipped his water and listened to the house creak around him. This was the oldest part of the Church, and was the smallest part – not that the rest was particularly big. The walls here were wooden, and when Gaius had asked why Libra lived in this part and not the stone part, the Priest had explained that the wooden part wasn’t as stable as the stone part, and he couldn’t use it as a house of worship for Naga in case it fell down. It hadn’t yet, but he wasn’t taking that chance. Gaius had decided not to ask what he would do if it fell down on Libra.

Because it was so old there were noises all through the night and Gaius assumed these noises didn’t help the panic rising from his belly. Each creak of a wooden beam had him looking for someone hiding up on the roof, and he usually stooped to look under the table whenever he entered the kitchen.

Gripping the edge of the sink tightly Gaius bent his head and sighed. This was getting out of hand. When he had been constantly on the move he had survived off handfuls of sleep grabbed whenever he could get them, but now he had a set routine and a full nights sleep he was tormented. So lost in his thoughts as he was Gaius didn’t hear the person approaching him until the last second, when they were right behind him. His survival skills kicked in and the knife he had dropped on the side of the sink was in his hands and sinking into the person’s chest in a split second. They toppled backwards  onto the floor at the speed and strength of the impact. The gasp of pain and shock was too familiar to him and when Gaius’ vision went back to normal he found himself on top of Libra, his knife sunk to the hilt just under the Priest’s ribs. His blue eyes were wide and a shaky breath escaped Libra’s lips as he tried to process what had happened. The area around the stab wound felt like it was on fire but apart from that there wasn’t really any pain.

“Shit!” Gaius cursed. “SHIT!”

Surprisingly Libra was calm. He reached up with shaking fingers and turned Gaius’ eyes to him. “Go to my room and get my staff, I can heal myself with it.”

“I can’t just leave you!” Gaius exclaimed and Libra was about to make an argument as to why it made more sense for Gaius to go but the orange haired boy had climbed off him and was heading for a drawer. He withdrew several small towels from it and moved back to Libra. “We can’t treat you here, even though the kitchen seems like the cleanest place there are lots of little germs here, it’ll be bad if they get into the wound.”

“I...I don’t think I can...move.” Libra panted. It was hard to breath, he was sure now that Gaius had pierced one of his lungs.

“Don’t worry, I got it,” Gaius said firmly. Libra watched as he moved again. He wasn’t going to try and carry him, was he? Gaius was evidently strong, it was harder than a lot of people thought to thoroughly stab someone the way Gaius had, with hardly any momentum and a bad starting position. But the height difference would make it all the more difficult. Lying there and wondering what Gaius was doing – as he also fought to breath – Libra grew confused when he heard the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor. When Gaius came back into view he had two kitchen chairs with him, tied tightly together as a makeshift bed. With somewhat ease and strength that shouldn’t have existed in someone of Gaius’ height and build the thief dragged Libra onto the chairs and lay him there. Taking a firm grip on the back of one of the chairs Gaius started walking, dragging Libra behind him. It was a good idea, albeit an uncomfortable one for Libra, and the ability to breath was getting harder and harder.

When Gaius pressed his staff into his hands Libra wasn’t sure he was going to be able to do anything, coughing blood up when he opened his mouth. Gaius was panicking, he could tell, despite the fact that he looked calm.

“You can’t heal yourself can you?” He asked quietly. “I can’t...I don’t know if I-.”

Libra dropped his staff and grabbed Gaius’s hand firmly. He couldn’t speak, he had to focus all his energy on breathing, but he tried to communicate what he meant with his eyes. Gaius could save him, he knew it. He had seen the scars littering the thief’s body, and when he had asked about them Gaius had said they were scars from when he had operated on himself after injuries. This was nothing different. Gaius seemed to get the message because the panic left his eyes and he became professional again.

He grabbed his belt off the floor and dug around inside it to find needles, thread and a smaller, easier to use knife. Libra closed his eyes and focused on his breaths. Whatever Gaius was going to do, it was going to hurt, and he had to focus on breathing more than the pain.

Gaius took a breath and removed the knife from Libra’s chest. Immediately he pressed the towels to the wound, ripping away Libra’s shirt with his free hand. Between his lips he held an already threaded needle and he grasped for the small knife to cut Libra’s flesh open more so he could sew up his lung. The thief was silent as he worked, brow furrowed and his eyes flashing between determined and panicked. Libra tried to stay conscious throughout the procedure but eventually he couldn’t stop the blackness from enveloping him.

//

With a groan Libra woke up and winced at the pain in his side. Glancing down he saw he was half naked, and freshly bandaged, but there was no one else in the room. Gaius was gone. Libra tried to sit up but found he couldn’t without a lot of pain. Breathing was a lot easier now though, thanks to whatever Gaius had done. Turning his head to the side Libra saw a piece of paper, a glass of water, food and a small pink, bear shaped lollipop. Reaching for the paper Libra unfolded it and saw messy scrawlings on it.

_Hey Padre,_

_I’m sorry I stabbed you. I made sure that you were alright before I left but I can’t stay here anymore. I could hurt you again, possibly even kill you. I can’t do that. I’m sorry Padre. I really am. Thanks for trying to give me a chance and a place to stay but I’ve got to go. You probably won’t hear from me again. So...I’m sorry._

_Gaius._

Libra felt tears in his eyes as he read and reread Gaius’ letter. Just like that the thief was gone. They had entered a comfortable routine and now he was gone. And he said he wouldn’t be coming back. Why did that thought make Libra feel so empty inside? Why did he feel so lost? He had gotten along just fine without Gaius before and they hadn’t been together that long, so just how much had Gaius impacted his life?

Closing his eyes Libra allowed the tears to fall and rolled over, curling up and looking at the lollipop. It was all that was left of Gaius and it suddenly felt like the most important thing Libra owned. Taking a breath to steady his breathing – sobs weren’t really helping his recently fixed lung – Libra closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He couldn’t allow Gaius’ disappearances to upset his daily life. He would heal, and he would go back to his normal life, and Gaius would just be a good memory, and a failed attempt to change a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is more to come  
> with mature content /o/


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year on and Libra has been travelling. Reaching the Ylissean city of Themis, he meets someone he never thought he'd see again, under less than ideal circumstances.  
> Chrom gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frederick is a cock-block and chrom bonds a lot faster with people that aren't exactly noble for some reason could be an alternate summary for this chapter :L

 

 

Libra had been to Themis before, a long time ago and never when a public execution was set to happen. He knew that the Exalt of Ylisse, Emmeryn, did not agree with such a barbaric form of entertainment, but the Duke of Themis had recently been disgraced and now the town was in the hands of the magistrates, as the Duke’s daughter had even less power than her father had before his disgrace. Despite his feelings for the act, Libra was determined to watch it and pray that the victim’s soul would find Naga. He had a relatively good view given his position in the clergy and his stomach was already turning despite the fact that nothing had happened yet. There was a large crowd in attendance and they started cheering when three figures appeared on the purpose built scaffold. Two of them were hooded – the executioner and his victim – and the other was a magistrate, there to read the crimes of the soon to be deceased.

“Good people of Themis, we are gathered here to witness the death of a criminal that has been plaguing our town for a long time. Now we have caught him for the worst crime, framing our dear Duke for the terrible crime of breaking into the Ylissean treasury and stealing from it. Behold, the thief many of you know as Sticky Fingered Gaius,” The magistrate cried.

Libra felt his breath catch in his throat as the hood was ripped off and he came face to face with Gaius. It had been a year since he had seen the thief and he had hardly changed. He had a new scar on his face, along with a mire of bruises from his rough treatment before his execution, but he was still the same boy that had run away from Libra when he had hurt him. Gaius’ eyes were closed and he seemed to be praying.

“Now hang for your crimes.” The magistrate called out and the crowd cheered. Gaius was fitted with the noose and positioned properly. He opened his eyes and the first person he saw was Libra, staring at him through the crowd with those beautiful blue eyes.

“Padre,” He murmured. “Padre.”

The executioner moved towards the lever and Libra wanted to scream at him to stop but he couldn’t find the words. Luckily someone found them for him.

“Unhand that criminal!”

The crowd turned and parted immediately, revealing to Libra, the magistrate and Gaius Prince Chrom, Frederick and several other members of the Shepherds standing there. It had been Chrom that had shouted and he led his men through the parted crowd towards the scaffold. Libra glanced back at Gaius and found the magistrate looking terrified.

“That man, Gaius, is a wanted criminal and he should hang for his crimes.” The man managed to choke out.

Gaius glanced between the magistrate, Libra and the Shepherds and decided that if he was going to escape this, he’d have to do it now. Struggling against the bonds around his wrists Gaius twisted and turned until he felt them loosen and fall away. By that time Chrom had reached the scaffold and was stood at the edge, eyes fixed on the magistrate.

“That man is to be given to us. We have been hunting him for several murders he’s committed, for several years, and I am leaving here with him,” The Prince said.

The magistrate looked like he wanted to say something to argue, but when the Prince demanded something, he got it. It was the way, he could pull rank. Gaius glanced behind him and saw the executioner had noticed what he was doing. Luckily his bonds had fallen away and when the hooded man came forward to attack him Gaius lifted his hands up, loosened the noose from around his neck and used it as leverage to lift himself up and wrap his legs around the executioners head.

“Frederick he’s escaping!” Chrom shouted, “Get him! Stop him!”

“Yes milord!”

Libra panicked in that moment. If the Shepherds got hold of Gaius there was no way the thief was going to escape. Frederick moved quickly towards the scaffold and Libra stuck his foot out, tripping the knight over quickly. Before Frederick could pick himself up hands wrapped around Libra’s shoulders and dragged him backwards into the crowd. Libra fought back, assuming another member of the Shepherds had seen him and wanted to capture him too, but when he was flipped around by those hands he found himself face to face with Gaius. The scaffold was in pandemonium, since many members of the public had raced up to see if they could be the ones to stop Gaius from escaping, and it had given the thief the perfect cover.

“Come with me Padre, quickly.” Gaius hissed. He moved to take Libra’s hand as a thrill shot through the Priest’s spine at hearing his nickname once again. Gaius’ voice was a little deeper, and he was taller than before but Libra was still taller. It was his strength that had changed the most, for he could easily pull Libra along now whereas the last time they had been together he could barely lift the blonde.

Libra followed willingly as Gaius ran. The thief evidently knew the backstreets of Themis well and he only stopped when he had entered a small alleyway between two houses and pressed them into a hidden crook behind the left house. Both of them were panting and pressed very close together. Libra could feel Gaius’ heart hammering against his ribs.

“Thanks for helping me, Padre. It was pretty brave to trip Frederick the Wary like that.” Gaius murmured. His breath was warm against Libra’s neck as he spoke and he smelled sweet. He always had smelled sweet. Libra had to take a moment to truly process what was happening. He had helped a wanted criminal escape and he had no idea if anyone had seen him do it. And now here he was pressed against Gaius as he hid from their pursuers and he wasn’t even afraid. He was much more interested in the body pressed close against him.

In the year that Gaius had been gone Libra had found it hard to forget the thief. He had never really gotten to know him that well and yet the boy had touched his life profoundly. Libra was one hundred percent sure that Gaius had stolen his heart before he had left, but it wasn’t until now, and seeing him again, that the Priest could confirm it.

“Where did he go?!” The cry came from quite close by and both of them recognised Chrom’s voice. “Make sure every alley is checked.”

“Kiss me,” Gaius whispered.

“What?!” Libra gasped, blushing bright red.

“If they come in this alley and see two people kissing and getting really close they won’t interupt. Finding me is more important and they don’t know I’ve got an accomplish.” Gaius explained matter-of-factly, although there was something predatory in his eyes as he looked up at Libra. His deft hands were quickly loosening Libra’s outer robe so he could wrap it around himself as a disguise. “Now I can either pin you against the wall and it won’t look convincing because of your height and those muscles, or you can pin me there. But hurry up and make a choice, padre.”

The last sentence came as a literal purr in his ear and it was all the push that Libra needed. He had dreamt of Gaius every night and those dreams had become more and more sexual as the year progressed. They had only lived together for a few weeks and yet Libra felt more of a connection with Gaius than anyone else in the village he had lived in for years.

Wrapping his arms around Gaius’ waist Libra flipped them in the confined space and hoisted Gaius up so he was pushed flush against the wall, his legs dangling. The thief wasted no time in wrapping them around Libra’s waist, his arms lazily wrapping around his neck, pulling the blonde so close to him that there wasn’t a part of them not touching. Gaius instigated the kiss, gently, with chapped lips. Libra deepened it. His hands went to tousle orange hair and tilt Gaius’ head for better access to his mouth. It was clear neither of them had really kissed before, but the kiss soon became passionate, a clash of lips, teeth and tongue. Gaius accidently bit Libra’s lip hard, causing him to jerk back.

“Sorry,” Gaius panted.

Libra just kissed him again. Gaius moved one of his hands from around Libra’s neck, bringing it down and around the front of his body. There wasn’t really much room for him to maneuverer    but Gaius was good in situations like that and soon his hand was pressed against Libra’s cock. The Priest squeaked into the kiss but the squeak soon turned into a moan. He hadn’t even noticed he was hard until that moment, and using advantage of his position he ground his hips forward, forcing his cock and Gaius’ hand against the thief’s own arousal, eliciting a moan from Gaius as well.

“Milord there’s someone down here!” Frederick’s voice came from the entrance of the alleyway. Gaius’s grip on Libra’s cock tightened and somehow he found his way inside Libra’s pants. The moaning this caused was loud and embarrassing to Libra, and it caused Frederick to pause. “I believe it is a man and a prostitute milord, we must-.”

“Frederick we’ve got bigger things to think of!” Chrom’s voice cried, a little further away. “Let them have their fun or whatever, we need to find Gaius.”

“Yes milord.”

Libra gasped for air when Gaius pulled back again, his head cocked to the side as he listened for Frederick leaving. Within seconds of him deciding the Shepherds had gone Gaius had slid down from Libra’s grasp and spun them back around, cracking his neck and stretching. Libra was extremely confused and quite bothered by why they had stopped.

“I have to go. While they’re looking for me in another part of the city.” Gaius said curtly. He was flushed red still and his eyes were twinkling but his words were curt and to the point. His body language said he didn’t want to leave but his tone spoke of something else. Libra took a deep breath to calm himself and tried to stop himself from thinking about Gaius’ hand on his cock.

“What’s going on Gaius? You can’t just kiss me and...touch me and then claim you’re leaving. It’s only been a year, you can’t have changed that much,” The priest managed to exclaim.

The determination on Gaius’ face flickered a little bit and he avoided Libra’s eyes. “People can change a lot in a year,” He said, “I had to change when I left.”

“Why?” Libra pressed.

Gaius glanced back at the entrance to the alley before chewing at his lip as he thought of an answer. “I only spent a few weeks with you and I got way too close. Then I hurt you. I can’t do that again. I could kill you next time. I spent the last year telling myself that if I ever ran into you again I wouldn’t care. And then I wouldn’t have to hurt you.”

“The thought of parting from you Gaius, is a lot more painful than anything else.” Libra interrupted quickly. “I’ve spent the last year thinking about you as well, and when I saw you on that scaffold it took my breath away. Don’t just blow me off Gaius, I miss living with you. That routine we fell into was so comfortable. I don’t blame you for what you did, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you.”

Gaius could feel his resolve weakening and he forgot looking at the entrance of the alley now to focus on Libra. “I’m sorry I left so suddenly but I...I run away from my problems the majority of the time. I didn’t think I could face you when you finally woke up. But the last year I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I really connected with you and that scared me. A lot. But seeing you again I guess I can finally say it.”

Libra blushed and moved a little closer to the thief. Gaius was still wearing Libra’s robe and he reached up to stroke the scar he had made a year ago through Libra’s shirt.

“You’re fit,”

“Gaius!” Libra laughed.

Gaius chuckled and shrugged. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I can’t say what I feel for you yet because I’m not sure myself. But if I could, I’d make your church my home and come back there when I was done travelling. I like spending time with you.”

“You’re welcome to do that.” Libra murmured, “Because I’d like to know what I feel for you too.”

Gaius grinned and moved Libra back against the wall of the house. “I’d also like to do more of what we were just doing. Once we escape from Themis.”

“Which you won’t be doing,” A voice broke in.

Gaius and Libra turned, Gaius reaching for his sword as they found themselves facing Chrom, Frederick and a blonde girl who Libra recognised as the youngest princess of Ylisse, Lissa. Chrom was smiling and Frederick looked rather smug. Lissa looked indifferent.

“You thought you got us, hmm?” Chrom inquired, drawing his own sword. “We’ve been tracking you for a long time, we know a lot of your tricks.”

“So I see,” Gaius sighed, “You know I’m just going to run again,”

“But Libra here can’t.” Chrom said simply, “He may be a War Monk in training but he’s nowhere near as dextrous as you.”

“Leave him out of this.” Gaius snapped, “He has nothing to do with this. He’s an innocent.”

“He seems pretty invested in you.” Chrom chuckled. Glancing at Frederick, Chrom sighed and moved forward. “I’m not going to arrest Libra, he’s a Priest of Naga and that wouldn’t look very good. But he is still going to have to come with us, as are you.”

“And before you think about running, we have Shepherds surrounding the outside walls.” Frederick put in sternly. “There’s no way out of this. So either come with us quietly, or die where you stand.”

“Say I come with you.” Gaius began breezily, as if he was holding a casual conversation with friends. Libra shifted behind him, but Gaius ignored him, “What do I get out of it?”

“Why would you get anything out of it?” Frederick inquired, his brow furrowed.

“Well you’re either going to kill me here or take me with you. Are you taking me away because you’re going to privately execute me or are you going to lock me up forever. Come on Blue, give me some options here.” Gaius explained.

Chrom smiled and nodded. “Fair enough I suppose. Even if you are a murderer and a thief you are still a citizen of Ylisse and you deserve to know your fate. You have a few options actually, thanks to the Exalt.”

“Why has the Exalt taken an interest in me?” Gaius asked, perplexed.

“She cares about all people and Ylisse, and she believes in redemption.” Chrom said shortly. “And she’s decided to give that option to you,”

“Redemption huh?” Gaius mused, “Someone gave me that option once and it didn’t turn out so well.”

“This time you can make it what you want.” Chrom shrugged, “Do you want to hear your options?”

“Shoot, Blue.”

Chrom frowned at the nickname, but spoke regardless. “You can die here, where you stand, because you refuse to come with us. Or you come with us and you join the Shepherds. You don’t leave either mine or Frederick’s supervision and you live out the remainder of your days in the service of the Shepherds. Or we’ll lock you up while Emmeryn and the council decide your fate, which will inevitably end in your death.”

“And what about Libra?” Gaius pressed.

Libra looked at Gaius like he had gone insane. Why was he asking about his fate when he had just been given three options, two of which were to die, regarding his own fate?

“Like I said he’s a Priest. If he had no part in this, which you say he didn’t, then he’s free to return to his own town and live there happily.” Chrom replied.

Gaius nodded and looked down at his hands. Metaphorically they were blood stained and he had told Libra that he had hated assassinating people. Maybe joining the Shepherds would give him the chance to do something good with his life? And they travelled a lot, which meant he’d get to see Libra every now and then. It was that or die, and though Gaius didn’t really want to do either of those things, it would be easier to escape the Shepherds from within.

“I’ll go with you. I’ll go with you and join the Shepherds.” Gaius announced, “As long as you mean what you say about Padre.”

“I do. He’s free to go.” Chrom promised.

“No.” Libra said.

“What?” Chrom, Gaius and Frederick asked in unison.

“If Gaius joins the Shepherds then I want to as well.” Libra announced. “Meaning no disrespect to the Exalt, but I was the first one to offer Gaius the option to change and I want to be there to help him achieve it.”

Chrom folded his arms with an impressed smile.

“Are you insane?” Gaius cried, “It’s dangerous. And you have a home and a place you belong. Don’t give that up because of me!”

“It isn’t just because of you.”  Libra explained patiently. “You told me you’d like to be able to travel and come home to me. And I want nothing more than for you to come home to me. But you can’t do that under constant Shepherd supervision. And I haven’t been home for a while, I’ve been travelling and spreading the word of Naga. Joining the Shepherds would allow me to continue doing that.”

“If you say so.” Gaius grumbled.

“Only if it’s alright with you, Prince Chrom.” Libra added.

“It’s fine with me.” Chrom replied, “We’re always happy to welcome new members. Gaius, you’re going to have to travel as our prisoner unfortunately, we can’t trust you not to try and escape. But that shouldn’t be a problem for you if you’ve decided to join us.”

“As long as you don’t rough me up too bad, that’s Padre’s job.” Gaius grinned.

Chrom went red and looked away, rubbing at his bare arm nervously. Lissa, who had just been watching the conversation laughed, holding her sides because of the volume of her laughter. Frederick didn’t change. Libra sighed. Gaius was nervous, it was the only reason he had said that. Well, Libra hoped so anyway.

“Frederick, get his hands and let’s get back to base.” Chrom ordered.

“Yes milord.” Frederick agreed and moved forward. Gaius stood still whilst the knight bound his hands behind his back and led him from the alleyway.

“Can you ride, Libra?” Chrom asked.

Libra nodded. “I’ve ridden before, I’ll be fine,”

Chrom nodded and gestured for Lissa to go first. Frederick followed, pushing Gaius in front of him, and Chrom allowed Libra to follow them, the Prince bringing up the rear. Gaius glanced back at Libra and offered a calm smile before Frederick pulled him forward.

//

Gaius wasn’t entirely sure if stopping at a town and an inn was a good thing or not. But when he slid into the hot water of a bath Gaius agreed it was a good idea.

“So are you gonna just watch me in the bath then?” He asked, his question directed at Chrom, who was sitting at the edge of the room with his arms folded.

“I can’t give you the chance to escape.” Chrom replied, “It’s only fair.”

“But Padre is here.” Gaius glanced at Libra, who was sinking further into the water so only the top of his head was visible. “Why would I want to go anywhere?”

Chrom sighed and shook his head, “Look Gaius, I know you agreed to join the Shepherds but I still can’t take any chances with you. If I left you alone, you’d run.”

“And what makes you think he couldn’t best you and run anyway?” Libra inquired quietly.

Gaius laughed, “You stole the words right out of my mouth. But I don’t want to run away. Not anymore.”

“I still can’t take any chances.” Chrom said firmly.

Gaius sighed and sank deeper in the water. He was aching all over the place, he hated riding horses. Grinning he sat up and whistled to Libra, who turned his head to look at him.

“Why don’t you come over here and give me a rub down, Frederick’s been riding me pretty hard.” He said.

Chrom went red and looked down at the floor. Libra choked a little bit but it finally turned to laughter. Gaius splashed water on the floor as he laughed. Chrom looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Don’t let Gaius bother you.” Libra explained quietly, “He flirts when he’s nervous.”

“Are you nervous?” Chrom asked.

Gaius shrugged, “A little bit. I mean, you’re the Prince of Ylisse and I’m a criminal. A famous criminal as well. So you know, I should be nervous right?”

“I won’t do anything to you, unless you try to escape.” Chrom said soothingly. “But I still can’t leave.”

“What if I started touching myself?” Gaius asked.

Chrom didn’t reply.

“What if I started touching Libra?” Gaius pushed.

Libra spluttered and hid under the water. Chrom went an even brighter shade of red and cleared his throat.

“I’m going to separate you if you carry on like this, until we get back to the capital.” He threatened.

Gaius grinned and sank back into the water. Libra resurfaced and avoided Gaius’ gaze. Chrom leant against the wall and crossed one leg over the other. The room was very warm and steamy and eventually Gaius ended up falling asleep, nestled into the edge of the bath. Libra glanced over at him and smiled. Chrom followed his gaze and tilted his head to the side with contemplation.

“He’s so small and young for a criminal.” The Prince commented.

“He regrets a lot of the things he’s done. He’s probably happy to have a chance to redeem himself.” Libra murmured.

Chrom hummed and moved forward to wake Gaius up. Gaius jumped and lashed out, but the Prince grabbed Gaius’ arm and pulled the younger thief up onto his feet. “Careful Gaius.”

“Sorry Blue. Are we moving on?” Gaius asked with a yawn.

“No, you and Libra are going to your room to sleep. I will be watching you, and Frederick will be watching the door.” Chrom replied. “Come on.”

Gaius nodded and grinned, letting Chrom help him from the bath. Libra climbed from the bath as well, letting a towel hang just around his hips. Gaius ran his eyes over Libra and let a predatory smile spread over his lips.

“Well, I don’t think there’s going to be much sleeping going on.” He laughed.

“As long as you don’t mind being watched.” Chrom teased back and it was Gaius’ turn to go red.

“Maybe he can get involved.” Libra put in.

“Wha-!? No!” Gaius cried.

Libra laughed and moved to the door. Gaius and Chrom watched him go, Gaius looking slightly mortified and Chrom grinning.

“I feel like I’m going to regret joining the Shepherds.” The thief muttered.

“Libra told me that he’s never seen you this relaxed before.” Chrom countered, “Just think of it as getting the opportunity to make a lot of new friends. And make up for all the things you’ve done. While you know, getting to put your skills to use in a legal way.”

“It definitely makes it sound better when you put it like that.” Gaius agreed.

When he finally got to curl up in bed with Libra that night, even knowing Chrom was sitting across the room to make sure he couldn’t escape, Gaius didn’t think he’d felt this happy. A year had passed, they had changed, and he had tried to tell himself that not caring about anyone would be best his best option, because then he couldn’t hurt anyone. But the thought of being apart from Libra was more painful than anything else. Whether this was love, or just an attraction born from the fact that Libra had shown him such kindness despite the fact he had killed someone right in front of him the first day they had met, Gaius didn’t know. He definitely looked forward to seeing what it would become in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go, just to round off the relationship and get to the good stuff eue  
> i wasn't sure how i wanted this fic to go and when i was writing it i just suddenly brought the shepherds into it because i love chrom/gaius bonding and i love gaius/libra/robin as well so it would give ample opportunity for that :L   
> it will definitely be a happy ending


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius returns from a Shepherds mission. There's some M rated scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M rating for this chapter as well /o/ i tried to skim over it mostly but there's enough detail I think :L

 

 

“Honey I’m home!” Gaius called as he swept through the window with a clean backflip. Libra jumped and dropped his book. Gaius grinned and waltzed up to Libra with a quick kiss to the cheek before he dropped his bag on the floor.

“Where have you been?” Libra asked, smiling and taking Gaius’ cape off him before he dropped it to the floor. “How many sweets are you hiding in here this time?”

“How many do you think?” Gaius grinned. “As for where I’ve been, I’ve been spying for Chrom and the Shepherds. What have you been doing?”

“Nothing much, I’ve been holding sermons and praying with the Shepherds. We’ve had a few fights with Plegians while you were gone, but nothing major.” Libra explained.

“Good Padre,” Gaius smiled, “I missed you.”

Libra wrapped his arms around Gaius’ waist from behind and nuzzled his neck. Gaius purred and tilted his head so Libra could have better access to his neck. Biting down on the soft flesh Libra frowned at the fresh scars on the side of Gaius’ neck and shoulder.

“How dangerous was this work?” He asked, spinning Gaius in his arms.

Gaius shrugged, “Nothing I’ve never done before. Did you see the scars?”

“I did. I know Chrom trusts you now but-.”

“Don’t blow this for me Padre,” Gaius said seriously. “It took me over a year of following every single one of Chrom’s whims for him to finally trust me. If you tell him that I’m getting hurt, he might stop me from going out again.”

Libra sighed and kissed Gaius’ cheek. “Okay. Do you want to pray?”

“Maybe?” Gaius said, “I don’t know. I’ve got to go and report to Chrom first. I’ll let you know.”

“Wait,” Libra stopped Gaius from leaving his arms and kissed him fully. “Come back as soon as possible. I’ve got something I want to give you.”

“If it’s long and hard give it all to me.” Gaius grinned with a wink. Libra flushed and shoved Gaius away.

“Get out of here.” He laughed.

Gaius did so, sauntering from the room and making his way through the Shepherds barracks to Chrom’s room. Why he insisted on having his own room when the barracks were near enough attached to the castle was beyond Gaius, but he had seen a lot of strange things in the year and a half he had been a member. Frederick was just outside Chrom’s room, leafing through papers before he went inside, and when he looked up and saw Gaius he stood aside and let Gaius pass.

“Hey Frederick.”

“Welcome back Gaius.” Frederick responded. He opened the door to Chrom’s room, something Gaius assumed was automatic for him. The thief thanked him anyway and ducked inside.

“‘Sup Blue,” He said.

Chrom looked up from his desk and smiled when he saw Gaius. “Welcome back. Did everything go okay?”

“Went fine.” Gaius said shortly, “Did I make it back in your recommended period?”

“Actually,” Chrom murmured, shuffling some papers around to find the schedule he had written for Gaius, “You’re back early. Guess I really can trust you, huh?”

“Was there ever any doubt?” Gaius teased, “Anyway yeah, I’ve got my report ready for whenever you want it.”

“An actual written report?” Chrom asked with a grin. “I’m surprised.”

“Yup, I wrote it on the way back. Anyway, gotta go, I’ve got Libra waiting for me.”

Chrom smiled knowingly, and gestured for Gaius to leave the room. Gaius pulled the report from one of his many pouches and dropped it on Chrom’s desk.

“Will you send Frederick in?” Chrom asked as Gaius opened the door. “I know he’s been out there for a while.”

“Sure thing Blue. Hey Fred-bear, Blue wants you in the room.” Gaius called as he left.

“Fred-bear?” Frederick questioned, raising one eyebrow at the nickname.

“I heard Bubbles call you it once, it’s sort of stuck.” Gaius shrugged, “Anyway, I’ve got a hot Priest waiting for me so I’ll talk to you guys later, probably.”

He was gone before Frederick could question the nickname anymore, and it took Chrom five minutes to stop laughing so they could actually have their meeting. When Gaius eventually got back to his shared room with Libra he found the Priest nowhere to be seen, until he checked the bathroom. Libra was half naked and running a bath. His long blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun, so it still covered the sensitive scar on the back of his neck, and it took most of Gaius’ willpower not to cross the room, push him down, and fuck him right there.

“Everything between us started with a bath,” Libra murmured.

“Oh yeah I suppose it did. Well, it started with two pervert in the bath.” Gaius agreed, “And a little death.”

Libra hummed and turned to face the orange haired thief. Gaius was grinning but there was still a nervous twinkle in his eye he always got when he was alone with Libra. And those green-grey eyes kept flicking to the long healed scar from where he had stabbed Libra over two years ago. It still haunted the thief but Libra didn’t mention it, and neither did Gaius. It was an unspoken fact between them.

“Do you regret anything?” Gaius asked, slipping his tunic and undershirt off and throwing them rather unceremoniously into a corner.

“Only the year we spent apart.” Libra replied instantly. “I don’t regret following you and joining the Shepherds, or this last year and a half we spent falling in love.”

Gaius grinned and kissed Libra properly. “Are we going to bathe together?”

“Can you keep your hands to yourself?” Libra returned.

“Nope. Look at you, you’re amazing.”

Libra sighed and pushed Gaius away. Gaius pouted and gave Libra the best puppy eyed look he could. Shaking his head Libra turned his attention back to the bath as Gaius continued stripping off. The room was warm and cosy, and Gaius decided to sit down against the wall whilst he waited for the bath to finish running.

“Can you tell me what Chrom had you doing?” Libra asked.

“I could but, you know he likes keeping it secret.” Gaius said, “He’s funny that way. I mean, I’m gathering intel for the Shepherds, what does it matter if I tell them?”

“Maybe he wants the chance?” Libra suggested, “He does like all his speeches and such doesn’t he?”

Gaius grinned, “Sure does. Can I get in the bath now?”

“It’s not finished running yet.”

“If you fill it too high you’ll flood the bathroom when we both get in.” Gaius pointed and Libra had to admit he made a fair point. Turning off the taps he moved back so Gaius could climb in first. The thief was so shameless; he’d walk around their room naked all day if Libra would let him. Some of the Shepherds didn’t knock – like Vaike – and Libra would rather not have him come bursting in whilst Gaius was naked. Libra on the other hand was a little more shamed of his body, although Gaius himself always expressed confusion as to why. He had a body most men would probably kill for, well-toned, smooth skin where it needed to be smooth, callused where it mattered. And Gaius could never keep his hands off him.

Which is why it didn’t surprise Libra went he felt Gaius’ arms around his waist, pulling him down into the bath with him.

“Gaius!” Libra spluttered as the water went over his head, “I’m still wearing clothes!”

“They’ll dry.” Gaius chuckled, “But if you’re worried about them let me just take them off you.”

Before Libra could even respond Gaius’ nimble fingers were already stripping him down and he couldn’t resist. He wasn’t sure what it was but Gaius had this ‘innocent charm’ about him, even when he was flirting. He had asked about it a few months back and Gaius had explained that to get what he wanted when he couldn’t steal it, he had to make people think he was an innocent kid who couldn’t do anything for himself. The innocent air had just stayed around him because he could play the part well. That and he’d never been intimate with a person before so it was all new to him.

“We should snuggle,” Gaius murmured, kissing Libra’s neck, “And save the other stuff for later.”

“Are you going to be awake for later?” Libra asked, “Normally when you get back from a mission, you eat a load of candy, have a bath, and then go to bed. After we’ve snuggled a bit of course.”

“This mission wasn’t as hard as the others.” Gaius admitted, “So I’ve got energy to spare.”

Shaking his head Libra moved back against the side of the tub and opened his arms to allow Gaius in. Gaius grinned and slid over to him. Libra’s arms wrapped lazily around him, and he rested his head on Gaius’ shoulder.

“Do you think Chrom knows I’m still stealing?” Gaius asked quietly.

“If he does I don’t think he’s too bothered.” Libra replied, “Chrom knows that being a thief is ingrained in you, and he’s pretty accepting.”

“Considering some of the people he’s hired in the last year, I think that’s an understatement.” Gaius laughed.

“Besides,” Libra continued, ignoring Gaius’ jab at the prince, “You’ve fallen off the radar now as a criminal. I don’t think anyone actually knows that the Gaius that’s a member of the Shepherds is actually the thief Gaius.”

“Except most people in Themis,” Gaius pointed out.

“Except them.” Libra agreed, “You’ve become really good friends with Chrom over the last year and a half, he’d accept you still stealing if he ever found out. Although he’d probably want you to stop.”

“There’s no question about that but, it’s easier to stay low key on missions through stealing. I’d be easier to track if I went about buying all the things I need. And you never know who’s actually on your side.” Gaius explained. “Plus-.”

“Hey,” Libra interrupted, “You don’t have to explain it to me. I know why you steal Gaius and I accepted it years ago.”

“That’s because you’re so good to me.” Gaius mumbled.

The thief made to turn in Libra’s arms, kneeling up in the bath instead and putting his arms around Libra’s neck. Before he could do anything there was a knock at their door before it opened.

“Are you in here, Gaius?” A voice called.

“Gaius,” Libra warned, “At least put a towel on.”

“Yeah yeah,” Gaius rolled his eyes as he climbed from the bath. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. “Hey Bubbles.”

Robin jumped at Gaius’ sudden entrance but grinned when he saw his friend. “Hey. Sorry, were you bathing?”

“Yeah but it’s alright. Padre doesn’t like doing anything in the bath so, you know, you aren’t interrupting.” Gaius replied. “What’s up Bubbles?”

“I just wanted to see you, it’s been a while.” Robin admitted. “Hey Libra.” He greeted as Libra emerged from the bathroom fully dressed apart from his robes.

“Good day Robin.” Libra said quietly, “Are you here to see Gaius?”

Robin nodded, watching as Gaius unwrapped a lollipop and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed on it with gusto with a wide grin.

“You too though Libra, it’s been a while.”

“I’ve been busy, sorry.” Libra smiled, “I’ve been travelling a bit myself.”

“Trying to get your mind off Gaius? I do the same sometimes when Chrom is gone and I’m not allowed to go with him.” Robin asked.

Libra flushed and didn’t answer. Gaius grinned.

They fell into easy conversation, Robin explaining what the Shepherds had been up to since Gaius had been gone and Gaius giving some insight into what he had been doing and where he’d been without giving too much away. Libra listened for the most part, chipping in every now and then when Robin asked him a question. Gaius didn’t get dressed, even though Libra told him too, saying he liked sitting around after a bath and drying naturally.

“Chrom’s the same.” Robin laughed, “He’ll never get dried and dressed straight out of a bath. It’s why he only has one when he knows he’s completely finished with everything for the day.”

“It’s weird.” Libra put in.

“It’s not weird!” Gaius disagreed. “I like drying naturally why is it weird?”

“You can’t do anything else while you’re drying,” Robin began, “Just sit around drying.”

“I eat sweets.” Gaius shrugged, “Mend things, whittle things. I do a lot of things when I’m drying. Talking to idiots as well.”

“Hey!” Robin pouted jokingly, punching Gaius’ shoulder.

“You’ve gotten a lot stronger,” Gaius complimented, “Chrom been working you hard.” He asked with a wink.

“Why is everything about sex with you?” Robin demanded, grinning.

“Because sex is amazing,” Gaius replied nonchalantly, “Especially when you’re doing it with Libra. And it’s hardly embarrassing.”

“Will you stop bringing that up?” Robin asked, blushing right to the roots of his hair. “It was one time.”

“And it’s not as if you’ve not got any embarrassing sex stories.” Libra put in.

“What? No I’ve not!” Gaius denied, his voice flustered.

“Ooh tell me, tell me.” Robin commanded, “I need to know this.”

Libra stayed silent with a knowing look on his face, eyes boring into Gaius until the thief finally broke and sighed.

“Fine, okay, fine I’ll tell you.” He snapped.

Robin shifted closer and Libra smiled, moving closer to Gaius as well.

“I don’t know why you’re getting closer to listen Padre, you were there.” Gaius huffed. “Okay so. It’s the first time we ever have sex. Padre is buried balls deep in my ass. It felt amazing, and painful and there had been a lot of tears involved getting it in because he’s huge.” Libra went red at that comment and buried his face in Gaius’ neck. Gaius patted his head with a large grin before turning back to Robin. “So yeah, Padre is balls deep in my ass and I just looked up at him and said ‘It’s strange how being impaled by things makes you think about your life choices.’ He just kind of blinked down at me and then started laughing. And then I was laughing and he had to pull out because he was laughing so hard he couldn’t hold himself up on his arms. And we were laughing for about twenty minutes before I said I was ready to try again. And then he gagged me because he didn’t want any other stupid stuff coming out of my mouth.”

“And yet he still managed to whisper, ‘I really want chips’ in my ear whilst I was fucking him.” Libra added. “Well actually he moaned it and I was torn between laughing and being really annoyed but then Gaius started laughing and it made him spasm on the inside so I couldn’t really be mad at him.”

“Our first time was hilarious.” Gaius finished. He was laughing again from the memories. “You know I never actually got chips.” He added.

Libra burst out laughing and had to excuse himself from the room to calm down. Robin couldn’t help but laugh himself.

“That seems a lot more disastrous than my embarrassing sex story.” He said, “So do you strive to say embarrassing or stupid things every time now?”

“Nah,” Gaius said breezily, “Generally he’s fucking me so hard I can’t get a straight thought out. And if I can, I usually end up saying ‘I love you’ instead of anything else. I think I was just nervous so I did something stupid.”

“And I still love him.” Libra said as he came back inside.

Robin chuckled and shook his head. Gaius lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Robin carried on talking and he responded every now and then when he needed to, but it became clear to Robin and Libra soon enough that Gaius had fallen asleep.

“Well I better get going,” Robin said quietly, “I’m glad he’s back in one piece Libra. I know you go travelling to take your mind off it.”

“Mm,” Libra nodded, “It’s hard when Chrom sends him away and I can’t know where he’s going. He’s good, I know it, but the Shepherds caught him once, so he could get caught again. And no one will be as nice as Chrom was.”

Robin placed a comforting hand on Libra’s shoulder, “Gaius knows what he’s doing. And if he was ever caught Chrom would save him. He’s grown really fond of him.”

Libra smiled, “I know. Gaius isn’t sure how he feels about it, but I know he’s happy really. It was good seeing you Robin, we’ll have to get together tomorrow as well.”

“Yeah just come get me when you’re free.” Robin agreed. “See you, Libra.”

The Priest walked Robin to the door before turning back to Gaius, apparently sleeping on the bed. Shaking his head, the Priest went over to him and sat down.

“Are you going to stop pretending to be asleep?” He asked.

Gaius cracked one eye open and grinned. “Sorry Padre. But there’s some things I want to do with you that Robin doesn’t need – or probably want – to see.”

Libra crawled over the thief on the bed and kissed down his cheek before he reached his lips. Gaius kissed him with full force, snaking his arms around his neck and pulling him down into the kiss with a clash of teeth. Libra’s hands moved without him even thinking, stripping Gaius of the towel he was wearing and leaving him naked and writhing under him. Gaius’ hands were just as nimble, and it took him only seconds to strip Libra of his shirt and undo his pants. The thief couldn’t remove them without some manoeuvring so Libra sat back and took them off himself. The friction caused by their naked skin elicited a moan from Gaius. He was loud when they engaged in sexual activity and Libra loved it. It probably wasn’t great for the Shepherds rooming on either side of them, but the harder Gaius tried to keep it in the louder he was usually. Libra wasn’t complaining, it turned him on even more to hear the pleasure he was giving his lover.

Gaius’ teeth bit into his neck gently, almost playfully, and Libra brought one hand down the length of Gaius’ body – making him shiver – until he reached his cock. He was only half hard, something Libra assumed he had been hiding with the towel for a while, but after a few gentle and smooth strokes Gaius stood fully erect and proud. Libra loved using his height to his advantage, because he could kneel so low down that Gaius couldn’t reach his cock when pinned to the bed, but he could still reach Gaius’ lips. The thief hated being teased like that, but he’d get his turn when Libra was done with his. Running his hand up the underside of Gaius’ cock caused the thief’s back to arch off the bed, something Libra loved. Gaius wasn’t exactly thin, but he was lean enough that his spine arched brilliantly and Libra loved stroking the curve when Gaius was arched.

“P-padre.” Gaius whispered.

“Don’t call me that when we’re having sex.” Libra requested quietly, right in Gaius’ ear with a purring tone to it.

“Fuck…Libra! Fuck me.”

“Not yet.” Libra murmured, “Not yet.”

Gaius arched up to kiss Libra but the priest pulled back. He soon had Gaius shaking with his hand on him, his legs spasming as he spilled over the edge, coating Libra’s hand with white liquid. Without a pause Gaius pushed himself up and pushed Libra off him. His brain was still in overdrive from his orgasm, and Libra didn’t fight him, allowing Gaius to position him so he could suck him.

It was probably Gaius’ speciality. He spent so much time sucking lollipops that he had perfected blowing Libra. He knew exactly when to nibble, when to suck, when to run his tongue on the underside of Libra’s cock. His fingers were constantly playing and prying as well, and he had trained his gag reflex well so he could take in as much of Libra as possible. His eyes always twinkled when he met Libra’s eyes during a blowjob, and Libra couldn’t help but stare at his flush cheeks, his lips spread and swollen as he bobbed his head. Libra threaded his hands through Gaius’ hair Libra had to stop himself from thrusting into Gaius’ mouth. He allowed himself to push Gaius’ head down onto his cock until he spurted down his throat. Gaius choked and pulled back, splashing the rest of Libra’s cum onto his face.

“Will you…fuck me now?” He asked, coughing as he did.

Libra didn’t answer, just pulled Gaius up and climbed on top of him. Gaius grinned and pulled Libra down on top of him.

When it was finished and Libra was spooning Gaius close to him, Gaius began chuckling.

“I love you, Libra. It took us a while to get here, huh?”

“Mm.” Libra agreed, nuzzling the back of Gaius’ neck. “But it was worth it. I love you too, Gaius.”

Gaius turned over and kissed Libra gently. “I’ll love you forever.”

“And always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're finally at the end /o/ i love fire emblem awakening and gaius/libra and i'm currently working on another fea fic but this one will feature gaius/lon'qu instead.  
> thanks to everyone that kept up with the fic, left comments and kudos and generally just read it /o/ it all means so much.


End file.
